Vikas
Vikas was one of the oldest vampires in existence, maintaining a seat on the Council of Elders as well as being the president of the Siberian council, and acted as Vladimir's mentor for several years. He was sliced in half by the Lucus shortly after revealing that he was Thomas' right-hand man and wished to kill Vlad to allow Tomas to obtain the powers of the Pravus. Appearance Vikas is described as appearing no more than thirty-five years of age. When first introduced, he is seen wearing tall black boots and a white fur coats. His wavy brown hair falls past his collarbone and his eyes are of an icy blue color. He is described as being tall and broad-shouldered. Personality Throughout most of the series, Vikas is portrayed as being optimistic in nature, but terribly stubborn, illustrated when he refused to call Otis after being poisoned by tainted bloodwine. He is very friendly and because of this, he is loved among Elysian society and has many friends in many councils. He seemed to be very protective of his loved ones and assisted Otis and Vladimir often in council business. He, when Tristian was murdered, possess a bout of murderous rage, arguing with Otis and Vlad about taking revenge on Joss, who was believed to have murdered Tristian at the time. Biography Pre-book History Vikas was born sometime in the year 1009 AD, presumably in the area which is now Russia, though his true birth country is never mentioned. Through unknown circumstances, he was turned into a vampire around the age of thirty-five and most of his past is completely . Around the early 1700s, Vikas came to become the mentor of Thomas Tod and Otis Otis, two young vampires whom that broken out of the Bastille prison in France upon fighting Ignatius, their creator. It is mentioned that the three vampires became more like three brothers and less of mentor and students, Thomas and Otis often playing pranks on Vikas. (Vikas also mentioned during Thomas' mock funeral that Thomas was one of, if not the, most gifted students he had ever taught, and it was him who gave Thomas the nickname "Dyavol," which is Russian for "devil.") In the early 1800s in Paris, France, Vikas fell in love with a human named Nadya, a fair-haired woman who was also of Russian descent. It was love at first sight, and they were to be married in the spring of the following year. However, Elysian rules dictate that it is forbidden for a vampire to have romantic relations with a human. Even so, Nadya refused to be turned into a vampire, mentioning that she loved Vikas' vampiric charms, but would not undergo the change herself. Otis soon found out about the relationship and reported it to the Paris council, taking both Vikas and Nadya into custody. The punishment for Vikas was to be severe, but it would be waved if Nadya was turned into a vampire. But not wanting to go against Nadya's wishes, Vikas refused to, thus allowing Otis to volunteer to forcefully change her himself. When the ordeal was over, Vikas demanded to see Nadya and beg her for forgiveness. However, she snapped at him, believing him to have betrayed her, and ran out into the sunlight outside, bursting into flames and consequently dying. Vikas had attempted to follow after her, wishing to commit suicide as well, but as his arm reached out into the sunlight, catching on fire, he was pulled back into the shadows by Thomas and Otis. Vikas immediately then turned on Otis, wishing to kill him, but Thomas held him back. Vikas did not speak to Otis for over fifty-three years afterward, and only forgave Otis when Otis sincerely apologized. History At the wishes of Otis, Vikas met Vladimir Tod in Siberia during Vladimir's freshman year of high school and opted to mentor the boy as he had mentored his father and uncle. He affectionately nicknamed Vlad "Mahlyenki Dyavol," which translates to "little devil." Vikas is the one whom taught Vladimir the basics of mind reading and mind control. Vikas is a highly respected vampire, and he is currently a member of the Council of Elders. He is significantly older that Otis as mentioned in the second book of the series. Vikas doesn't make an appearance in the series until the middle of NINTH GRADE SLAYS when Otis takes Vlad to Siberia, Russia to help Vlad with his telepathic abilities. Vikas has a drudge called Tristan. In Eleventh Grade Burns, Tristan is found dead with a stake in his heart they suspect that it is Joss who killed him. In Twelfth Grade Kills it is found out that Vikas was one of the men responsible for Melina dying in the Vlad's house, with who was believed to be Tomas. Later it is discovered that Aidan, son of Dorian, was his accomplice. He is then successfully killed by Joss and Henry utilizing the Lucis. Trivia Vikas and Tristan were a same-sex couple. In Madness, another book by Zac Brewer, a siberian husky named Vikas appears. Category:Vampires